


Imperial { SKZ x Hyunjin }

by KimJumin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Double Penetration, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJumin/pseuds/KimJumin
Summary: { Bottom Hyunjin }{ SKZ x Hyunjin }Crown Prince Hyunjin.7 men. All thirsty for him.Aka I'm not good at summaries and Hyunjin is the main character here.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this story and I hope you would like it! 💕

황 ( Hwang ) just as the word suggested was something grand and royal, the last name meaning ' yellow ' which namely centered around the whole world was highly respected by many.  
  


The Hwang family had been around for a long time, being one of the oldest families and the most respected ones, the Hwang, were considered as a royalty and someone important amongst the nation and world.  
  
  


On 20th of March 2000, the year of Dragon, on a spring day was born a hope for all. Born to Emperor Hwang Seongjin and Princess Areum, the youngest child in the household, Hwang Hyunjin.  
  


  
현진 ( Hyunjin ) meant a gentle person who would remain truthful. ( literal meaning ). Hyunjin's birth was celebrated all over the nation, it was a festival, people made sweets and congratulated each other.  
  
  


Hyunjin's father, Emperor Seongjin, made sure that his youngest would have the tightest security around himself as he was quite young and the only male in their family born after a long awaited time period of 40 years.  
  
  


" Remember not to take the child outside as he's still an infant " The doctor spoke as she smiled and bowed.  
  


" Yes, understood "  
  


  
ㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍ

  
The following coming days, Emperor Seongjin was over the moon as he spent more and more time with baby Hyunjin. He had three daughters and one son now, two from his first wife, one from his second wife and now the youngest child from his third wife.  
  
  


It was common in Korea to be married to more than one person, especially for the royal lineage. Polygamy.

  
Everyone thought it that the Emperor's happiness when he was informed of Hyunjin's birth would be extraordinary - it was - however the Emperor loved spending his time with the infant.  
  


" His adoration for the crown prince is... quite undescribe-able "  
  


" He doesn't let his highness stray away from his eyes... " The maids whispered with fondness. They could imagine how one would feel when after 40 years, their prayers were answered.  
  
  


" Appa is Jinnie's favourite person, isn't he?~ " Seongjin smiled as he held the giggling mess in his arms.  
  
  


Princess Areum simply watched the father and son before smiling fondly at the scene, the Emperor was known to be cold and straightforward, a practical person who didn't let his emotions guide him, so to see him smile was quite a surprising picture.  
  
  


" Hyunjinie, you know, you've the same name as our ancestors. You'll make me so proud, baby. We can't even imagine "  
  
  


ㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍ

  
For 100 days, Hyunjin wasn't allowed to be taken out of his room aka Princess Areum's room as the baby crown prince would stay by his mother's side with guards outside.  
  
  


It was similar to a ritual, any baby that was born wasn't allowed to be taken outside of their house until he/she was 100 days old. If the baby was healthy, then it called for a celebration if not then there would endless prayers and rituals performed for better health. * _Baek-il_ *  
  
  


Fortunately, Hyunjin turned out to be a healthy baby, although he weighed less than his step-sisters when they were babies, he was still in good health.  
  


  
The whole nation prayed to the gods and offered food, thanking and praising the Gods for the safety of the crown prince. Hyunjin was tucked into his mother's arms safely, wearing a blue hanbok with the symbol of four toed dragon as an emblem, something especially reserved for the crown prince or the King's eldest son.  
  
  


Hyunjin's first birthday was celebrated heavily throughout the whole nation of Korea, he was even on the international news. * _Doljanchi_ *  
  


  
The crown prince was the apple of everyone's eye, he wore blue - a colour reserved for the crown prince - hanbok and held a smile on his cute little face.  
  


Hyunjin was placed in front of a table with various items, he was urged to choose one he liked the most, that would predict his future life. Emperor Seongjin watched his son with fond and careful eyes, overflowing with happiness and love for his only son.  
  
  


To everyone's surprise, Hyunjin's small hands held onto a thornless rose flower, a beautiful red, the petals soft and smooth to touch.  
  
  


" Where did that come from? " Someone whispered.  
  


" Crown Prince Jin has chosen, Rose. He would receive and give, affection and love to everyone. His life would always be full of love and no misery shall stray near him " A man announced with a smile and bowed towards the Emperor.  
  
  


" It's the first time someone from the royal family chose a rose.. " Princess Areum whispered with a small smile. Hyunjin seemed content with what he had chosen, the innocent child didn't even know what they were doing.  
  
  


" Unique from the start " Seongjin smiled brightly as he held the small child in his arms.  
  
  
  


ㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍ  
  


Hyunjin was 6 when he made his first friend. It wasn't that he was unfriendly or anything but he had a pretty face which would turn into a cold and intimidating face whenever he wouldn't smile.  
  


  
" My name's Seungmin and you? " 

" Hyunjin "  
  
  


Hyunjin's first day in elementary school was quite normal, he was tutored by private tutors ever since he was 3 and so he knew more than the rest, even more than those who had attended kindergarten schools.  
  
  


A smiling Hyunjin naturally charmed everyone around him, he was kind and helpful towards everyone. There was just this one kid who was always glaring at him and that one kid later on became his rival.  
  


Han Jisung. Hyunjin wasn't sure why but they didn't like each other from day 1. He just didn't feel comfortable with the squirrel like kid while the other thought the same.  
  
  


Hyunjin's friend circle was small, although he was friendly with everyone and the rest were friendly too but even then, he was close only to a few.  
  


Namely, Kim Seungmin. His best friend and self proclaimed soulmate.  
  


Hyunjin had a set of 10 bodyguards protecting him whenever he stepped out of the household. Inside, there would be more than 10.  
  


Seungmin wasn't aware of Hyunjin's title, but it was because they were kids. As days passed, Seungmin and Hyunjin grew closer.  
  
  


Then came Yang Jeongin, a junior and a new admission. Hyunjin took an instant liking to the young kid from Busan. Jeongin was made fun of by the other kids because of his strong dialect but Hyunjin assured him that was okay and they would be friends.  
  
  


Jeongin was in the same grade as them because he was born early - in February.  
  


The three grew up together as good and close friends who would help each other in need and never hide things.  
  


ㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍ  
  


Note : This was just an insight on Hyunjin's early childhood life. The next chapter would be him as an adult.

ㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍ

  
  
  


  



	2. Chapter Two

Two ㅡ   
  


If a teenager Hyunjin was cute, an adult Hyunjin was handsome and in some ways even pretty. The young crown prince knew how to charm his way through people.  
  


" Oh no! His highness is missing again! "   
  


Hyunjin was usually a disciplined person who lived by the rules but sometimes, he broke them for his enjoyment and as no one dared to punish him, he became carefree.  
  


" It's his highness 20th birthday. He would officially be an adult since today but.. where is he? "   
  


" The Emperor would be enraged to know that the crown prince slipped from the guards grasp again "  
  


March 20. 2020.  
  


" His highness is probably the most lucky person, he's turning 20 on 20th March in the year 2020. Year of the Rat, he shall be wealthy and prosperous "  
  


ㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍ  
  


Hyunjin laughed whole heartedly as he ran through the trails inside of the hills nearby the palace, he knew he wasn't allowed to leave the lands owned by his family and therefore, he didn't.  
  


" I feel so good " Hyunjin smiled brightly. He knew he had nothing to worry as long as his personal bodyguard was behind him.  
  
  


Hyunjin loved fresh air, for some reason his father had made a rule because of which, the crown prince would stay at the lands for 100 days before his birthday.  
  


" Hyung!~ I'm tired!~ " Hyunjin whined as he thumped down on the cold muddy trail with a whine. While the blonde haired male panted heavily due to the intensity of the running he did, Minho appeared almost unaffected.  
  


" I'd warned you. You wouldn't be able to complete the course " Minho sighed. He never sugar coated his words and would speak them without any filter.  
  


" But I want to. Let's take a short break? " Hyunjin proposed with a smile which had Minho agree.  
  


" His Majesty must be going nuts, he should've known by now that you're missing " Minho casually spoke as he leaned on a tree trunk while eyeing the younger who did nothing but smile.  
  
  


The Emperor would turn 70 soon and Hyunjin was only 20. Minho worried for the future, everyone did as the Emperor was slowly but surely growing old and soon Hyunjin would have to take over the throne.  
  
  


" You should stop playing around now, Jin " Minho spoke in a serious tone.  
  


" Hm?~ I know but I don't want to ~ " Hyunjin softly smiled at the elder whose eyes widened in shock.  
  


" Why? You know your father's health is degrading and that you'll have to.. so why? "  
  


" Hyung. You know.. for me, my father is my everything. I want him to continue to take care of me, I know I'm being selfish but that gives him a reason to live. He has a reason to live on, he still has a reason why he should stay here with me. As long as I don't grow up " Hyunjin sighed.  
  
  


Hyunjin stood up and brushed his knees off with a smile, he walked towards the elder who stood with his eyes still blown wide in shock because of Hyunjin's words.  
  
  


" Shall we continue? "   
  


Hyunjin smiled, his eyes crinkling into crescents as he held his hand out for his personal bodyguard, Lee Minho.  
  
  


ㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍ

Seungmin and Jeongin greeted Hyunjin with large and bright smiles on their faces and bear hugs inside his room. The crown prince had a separate palace- although smaller than the main palace - for himself.  
  
  


" Happy Birthday!!! " Jeongin and Seungmin spoke in a loud chorus as they hugged the life out of the blonde.  
  


" Thank you~ " Hyunjin smiled as he hugged them back tightly.  
  


" Oh right. I brought this for you! " Seungmin smiled as he showcased a neatly gift wrapped golden box.  
  


" And this one's from me!~ " Jeongin came back with a large bouquet of flowers all filled with different colourful and fragrant ones.  
  


" Aww~ That's so sweet!~ " Hyunjin accepted both the gifts and placed them on his bed before walking back towards the two and hugging them.  
  


" Thank " Hyunjin pecked Jeongin's cheeks before shuffling towards Seungmin with a smile.

  
" You " He did the same to Seungmin's chubby cheeks and stood back with a bright smile.  
  


" Both " He finished with his signature eye smile and clapped his hands with excitement. This was just the start, he knew that there would be more gifts from his family and friends alike, even his university professors presented him with a gift.   
  
  


...............................  
  


One would assume that Hyunjin was a spoiled prince because of the special attention and treatment he received but they were wrong. Hyunjin worked hard in his own way.  
  
  


Minho stood behind the taller as he completed his astronomic studies, it wasn't even Hyunjin's subject but the royal blood wanted to follow his father's footsteps.  
  


It was still Hyunjin's birthday and everyone had greeted him, showered him with gifts and affection.  
  
  


" I'm done!~ " Hyunjin smiled as he leaned back towards where Minho stood. The elder blinked slowly before he kneeled down and held Hyunjin's back, the blonde haired male rested his head on the elder's chest with a relaxed smile.  
  
  


" You worked hard "  
  


" Thank you~ Hyung.. I didn't receive any gift from you.. Where's my gift? ~ " Hyunjin looked up with a chuckle. Minho rose an eyebrow at the younger's attitude and tsked in annoyance, shaking his head from side to side.  
  
  


" What gave you the idea that I would give you gifts? " Minho asked as Hyunjin smiled up at him knowingly.  
  


" I never said * _gifts_ *. I said * _gift_ * " Hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows before closing his eyes as Minho glared down at him. The younger shivered as Minho's hands rested on his shoulders.  
  


" You'd better learn to behave, Your Highness " Minho whispered. They were inside Hyunjin's room as the younger was seated on the floor upon a mat to study with the help of a brown wooden table. He really liked antique stuff.  
  


" It's just us two here, doesn't matter " Hyunjin shrugged. He was wearing a hanbok, a royal blue coloured one made of the softest material for his comfort, since it was his birth day.   
  
  


" Doesn't matter? Then.. " Minho whispered, his hands trailing down from Hyunjin's shoulders to the younger's waist.  
  


" Please hyung ~ "   
  


Minho chuckled as he leaned down and pecked the younger's pink plump lips, the elder couldn't help but smirk against the younger's lips as he bend down again and applied force.  
  


The black haired male bit down onto Hyunjin's bottom lip and slipped his tongue in as the younger whined. Hyunjin's hands fisted onto their large sleeves as he closed his eyes tightly, the scent of mint was stronger around the elder's skin especially with them being this close.  
  
  


" Mm~ " Minho's tongue swirled against Hyunjin's tongue as he pushed in deeper inside the younger's warm and pliant mouth. Minho pulled away with one last long peck as he felt his insides stir wild.  
  


  
" Enough "   
  


" So mean " Hyunjin whispered, slowly opening his eyes to stare at the elder male who was frowning down at the younger.  
  


" What's wrong? "

" Control " Minho whispered as he sat up and made Hyunjin sit up as well. The crown prince giggled to himself as he held his hand over his mouth at the elder's words.  
  
  


" I'm finally going to school again tomorrow, make sure to follow me well " Hyunjin turned around to face the elder and winked with a giggle.  
  


  
" And don't you stray away "   
  


ㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍ  
  


Being 20, Hyunjin was already in University- in his second year of Law. Hyunjin needed to learn the system and politics of his own nation, although he already knew much more than the others about it as he learned from his own father, he still needed an official degree of education.  
  


" Bad news. Han came back to Korea. " Seungmin mumbled as he sat down on the vacant chair in front of Jeongin. The younger frowned as he heard the news and sighed, looking down at his open book.  
  
  


" Poor Hyunjinie hyung... "  
  


" We'll have to be on alert "  
  


Seungmin's parents both worked in the government as Ministers of the Cabinet while Jeongin's father was the President and his mother was the Mayor of Busan.  
  


Han Jisung, Hyunjin's rival of sorts wasn't as bad as the rest thought. He wouldn't bully anyone, he wouldn't even play unfairly. For some reason, everything that the other did annoyed him, the same applied to Hyunjin.  
  
  


Jisung hated the attention that Hyunjin got. He wanted to degrade the taller male and let him feel how it felt to be on the end. Hyunjin had always beat him- not in physical sense, in literal sense - Hwang would rank first in the whole school and that would result in Jisung ending up as second.   
  
  


His parents didn't mind, they were quite proud of him. Second position in an elite school was something special, especially for someone who cane from a middle class family unlike all the elite ones.  
  
  


Jisung's father worked for the Imperial Palace, he was incharge of the stables. Jisung didn't understand why there was a horse stable in the palace when no one used horses for travel anymore.  
  
  


His mother worked as a chef. She owned a few cafes in Seoul itself and they earned enough for them to survive. Jisung however hated that his father had to suffer because of Hyunjin, perhaps that was why he came to dislike the slightly elder male.  
  
  
  


What Jisung didn't know was that Hyunjin wasn't responsible for his father's suffering rather it was something else.   
  


" You know... you should clear that misunderstanding out with Han " Minho spoke as he drove an expensive and heavily guarded black car towards the university.  
  
  


" What he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him " Hyunjin spoke as he tilted his head towards the closed black tinted bulletproof window.  
  


" One day he would know, what would you do then? "  
  


" Who knows " Hyunjin smiled.  
  
  


ㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍㅍ  


**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is just a fanfiction and some mentioned things aren't true. Like Polygamy in Korea isn't common and I think it it's considered as illegal too.
> 
> That said, thank you for reading!!^^


End file.
